


Big Brother Says

by Lilviscious



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big brother Reiner gives advice, until..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Says

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [request](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2090316#cmt2090316) at the snk kink meme.

**i.**

“Create distance, Reiner” Bertholdt told him for the umpteenth time after they snuck away unnoticed when dinner was over and most of the trainees returned to their barracks or spend some time outside on the porch.

Reiner showed his giant friend a confident smile and crossed his arms. He was quite the popular guy, the big brother, the confidential guy. “I fail to see why you and Annie are so uptight about this. I’m just socializing” he said in his defensive, obviously enjoying said activities as he was eager to return and join the others in a card game. When Bertholdt kept silent, Reiner attempted to walk around his large frame, but halted when said man held onto the back of his shirt.

“You are getting too close. You know too much” he heard him say. 

“They trust me and look up to me, of course they come to me for advice and such” Reiner said shrugging lightly. They were just inconsequential problems.

Once Bertholdt sighed, Reiner knew the lecture was over, for now. The grip loosened and he was set free to return with the giant silently monitoring. Upon entering the barracks, Reiner showed a genuine amused grin when he saw their sleeping quarters were as crowded and noisy as always. After sitting down, the guys gathered around him naturally and Bertholdt disappeared onto the top bunk opposite of them, keeping an eye on the situation from above.

“Tell him what you told me, Reiner, he doesn’t believe me” Connie said motioning to Daz who looked at the buff man with skeptic eyes. And so the conversation started, Reiner giving Daz and the other lads advice on how to train their biceps, triceps and calves. It had taken him years to figure out what exercises were best, but because they were such good friend (Bertholdt squinted his eyes slightly) Reiner shared his findings with them.

Pumped up, Connie and Daz took off to the porch to try several work outs recommended by the blonde, bulky man. He laughed as he watched them leave. Reiner found Bertholdt’s judging look, sending a grin and a wink, showing he had full control of the situation.

 

**ii.**  
Sometimes his friends came to him for more private matters. As he didn’t possess mindreading skills, Reiner never refused another trainee when they asked for a minute of his time. It wasn’t uncommon, but Reiner gave Jean a curious look when huddling up with him in the corner of the lower bunks, as much out of earshot as possible from the others who resumed their nightly activities before bedtime. 

“What is it?” Reiner asked, eyeing the usually confident and cocky Jean whose eyes shifted from Eren’s to his curious ones. Before him Jean’s arrogance stubbed as he began to complain about Eren’s ignorance and Mikasa’s pampering, telling him how he didn’t deserve her and how much better he would be for her. “So, tell me how to get it through to her” Jean asked next, arms crossed though blushing just lightly. 

“What makes you think I know Mikasa well enough to tell you how to court her?” Reiner responded with a deep frown, not liking where this was going, because this could possibly add fuel to the fire that symbolized the daily brawls Jean and Eren had. Eren was a good sparring partner, Jean was a fun acquaintance and Mikasa was simply dangerous. Reiner didn’t want her after him if she ever found out he spurred Jean on to challenge Eren, no matter the subject. 

Unexpectedly, Jean returned the look. “The hell dude, Franz told me you gave him advice on keeping Hannah happy and now you’re leaving me hanging?” he asked obviously offended. Reiner brought a hand to his nape and grunted in understanding: Jean wanted to be treated likewise, if not more importantly. He doubted there was anything he could say that’d please the other – the only advice coming to mind being: “perhaps you should try another girl?”

A flick of the tongue and a rolling of the eyes later and Jean pushed him aside, creating an opening in Reiner’s defense to slip away and mingle with the others once more. His angry look made Reiner feel uncomfortable as he climbed onto the top bunk where a silent Bertholdt sat watching him as always.

 

**iii.**  
Two nights passed and Reiner realized he couldn’t round the corner without someone addressing him, calling him over for him to lend an ear and bestow them with his wisdom. At the start he had been grateful, amused and even proud to be treated as the big brother of the 104th trainee’s squad. However, now even the girls were seeking him out, and Reiner began to understand Bertholdt’s forewarning.

Mina came to him while twiddling her thumbs, asking him about the man’s anatomy. Reiner wasn’t able to utter a single word to the smaller girl as she shuffled her feet and avoided his gaze. An apparent colour rose to her cheeks as she stammered and tried to pronounce the word ‘ _ochinchin_ ’. And then the one-sided conversation became Reiner’s worst nightmare, the words ‘ _menstrual_ ’ and ‘ _cramps_ ’ reaching his ears.

It was a mystery to him why she thought he out of all people was (mentally) prepared to educate her about such an intimate issue. Truthfully it was a little shocking to him, the way she looked so timid though was bold enough to seek a man to casually discuss the subject with – in the middle of the hallway (though mostly deserted). He turned on his heels telling himself he’d apologize for his rude and abrupt departure later on when he didn’t feel so nervous and terribly awkward.

Unfortunately recovering was postponed as he stumbled into Mikasa a second before rounding the corner. Her penetrative, emotionless gaze caused him to sweat almost as much as Bertholdt on a regular basis. What did she want from him? Reiner gulped nervously and took a tentatively step backwards. Was this about Eren perhaps? Her eyes lowered and she lifted her hands to her chest, gently placing them on her breasts. Reiner’s face glowed in the dimly illuminated corridor when Mikasa mumbled: “do you know why they hurt?”   
Heck, how should Reiner know a thing about female anatomy?! The man raised his hands to his eyes shielding them and turned around once more, not prepared to instantly bump into someone. He groaned angrily until hearing Bertholdt’s sympathetic voice telling Mikasa she should ask a female supervisor for accurate advice. The silent girl nodded, hands cupping her bosom as she walked down the corridor.

Reiner lowered his hands, glancing around when others hesitated on approaching him. He figured it had something to do with the protective arms wrapped around his broad frame, shielding him from their obnoxious complications. Though the giant looked impassive, his speech lowered to a scolding tone.

“Create distance” he told the blonde once more.

“I think it’s too late for that” Reiner said begrudgingly, resting his forehead on Bertholdt’s chest. 

“Don’t worry, just redirect them to Annie” the giant replied reassuringly, a hint of a smile in his voice. “She will take care of everything.”


End file.
